EVELYN
by UrorI
Summary: The Vampire Assassination Agency has assigned Evelyn and her son Eli to keep an eye on Eric Northman. Eric begins to care for the agents in a way he thought only humans felt. What will happen when Eric, Evelyn, and Eli learn more about the Agency's true purpose?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, just wanted to welcome you all! Hope you all enjoy this! Oh I only own what doesn't sound familiar because trust me if Alexander Skarsgard was mine he would be kept away from everyone else. Please read and review! Let me know if I should keep this up or get rid of it and also tell me if you have questions or if there is something I didn't explain correctly.** All criticism is welcome!**  
_

* * *

E.V.E.L.Y.N.

Chapter 1

* * *

"I, 3467, swear to put my life on the line in order to protect and serve all humans of the United States of America. I swear to keep all evidence of the Vampric Assassination Agency's existence untraceable." That was the vow I took for my country and its humans. I had been foolish. When I made that pledge a very important story was forgotten. It was the story of a young woman named Evelyn grew up in the small town of Big Horn, Wyoming. She lived in a family of five with her mother, Rose, father, Bryan, and older sisters, Lily and Carla. They were Evelyn's meaning for existence, the only reasons why she stayed in the dreadful town.

Evelyn had they type of family that accepted everyone, they were loud, voulgar, and loving. Each person played their own part, without one the entire home would become nothing more than a house. Rose was the supporter, she kept everyone in line whether it was by scolding them with a wooden spoon or holding them while they wept. She never had a negative word to say about anyone but she wouldn't hesitate to tell them if they were out of place. Bryan was the problem solver, though the man went many days without saying a single word, he could always figure out a solution. Lily, the eldest daughter, was the brains and the beauity, her sisters frequently called her the second mom. Carla, the middle child, was wild and ambitious, she had dreams and there was nothing that would stop her from obtaining those goals. Then, there was Evelyn, the young and confused. She was the oddball and her family knew she wouldn't fit in a world where people could understand her abstract mind. They gave her all of the love anyone could ever need. Her home, her family, was the only place she needed to belong.

Evelyn attended a school so small that all of the grades were in the same building. Everyone knew each other, which wasn't always a privilege and everyone feel into their own place. Evelyn, just happened to belong at the bottom of the list. Lily and Carla on the other hand were very popular, they both obtained their mother's good looks and charming personality. Evelyn was more like her father, reserved and average. Carla and Lily's popularity tended to get them into compromising situations, one in particular caused their disappearance.

Evelyn used to keep secrets for her older sisters, so they could go out and unleash the wild. On one occasion Lily and Carla went to a bon fire, meeting older guys from a neighboring community. They enjoyed themselves so much that they never came home, the young men at the party were reported to never have existed and Evelyn became an only child. When her parents found out she knew they had gone to the party they disowned her. Blaming everything on Evelyn, like it was her fault, like she wanted them to disappear.

After searching for years her parents gave up, in their heartbreak they pushed Evelyn away, leaving the teen to survive on her own. She knew that in their eyes she was no longer Evelyn Blanchett, daughter of Rose and Bryan Blanchett but Evelyn the girl who could have prevented their children's disappearance. Once they had given up, there was a funeral for the two girls. Evelyn did not attend.

After graduating high school, Evelyn joined the military, severing all bonds with her family. In just two years she worked her way into the Special Forces, which also happened to be a few weeks before the Vampires revealed themselves to the world. In the Special Forces she was reprogrammed, erasing her entire memory and became Agent 3467.

* * *

The government reprogrammed four thousand people, two-thousand being women and the other half men. We became guinea pigs for biogenic experiments; they wanted to create a supreme human, that would be a threat to vampires in case they decided to cause an uprising. In the beginning, we were just taking care of simple governmental threats but as research advanced we were limited to vampire related assignments. Eventually scientist achieved their goals, creating intelligent super beings genetically engineered from humans. Our main abilities were a mixture of telepathy and precognition. We could not see the future, instead we envisioned a targets entire future leading up to the present with only a single touch. Within the vision we are allowed to experience the other parties' thoughts and emotions. The greatest downfalls to this gift is the pain received from maximum brain activity and if the seer is not skilled they cannot stop the vision from being continual. Two seers are unable to envision each others past unless it is presented in a current thought. When communicating we may project waves sending images or events, which is possible only by those of high rank. Others will need physical contact in order to read one another.

Our immune systems are heightened, making it nearly impossible for us to contract illness and heal at an incredibly fast rate unless vampire blood is present. Unlike humans Seers are poisoned by vampire blood, if given a generous amount the seer will die a slow and painful death. The female body was altered to have unique menstrual periods. Females could choose when they needed to menstruate and whether their body would conceive, research was not completed correctly, which lead to greater difficulties later on. Both male and female have a life supply cord installed in the Amygdala. This allowed scientist to regulate emotions and collect memories, which the seers were not aware of.

My creator, Dr. Paul Hill, also head of the project, specially prepared me and our son 2001. He trained us into elites within the agency, giving us the more difficult tasks. Yes, he fathered my first child, under experimental circumstances.

Soon after 2001, had lived for seven years, Hill assigned us to another difficult task. He called us from the home quarters into his domain. We entered through the oddly shaped door at a determined pace. Hill's office had a very medical appeal; the walls were white along with the tile. There were no windows, which made the office more like a cell. He had a large television along the wall with various surveillance areas, flashing quietly on the screen. His desk was a dark cold mahogany littered with biology books and observation journals. He had a picture of his wife and four children, excluding 2001, sitting amongst the clutter.

Hill stood from his desk once we entered, pushing fallen glasses up his small nose, a habit, I noticed he had recently obtained. His large stomach formed an annoying crease in the front of his dirty lab coat. He ran a hand over his choppy, greying, blonde hair and gave us a white toothed smile. "Agent 3467," He greeted with bright blue eyes that roamed over my athletic yet voluptuous figure. His eyes left mine and dulled when he turned to my son, "4001," He simply said before continuing, "Through the years you have been my successors. 3467, you have satisfied my every need and bore a child which all others failed." He said in a proud vibrant voice. "4001, you were the only child to survive and inherit 3467's traits." The enthusiasm fell from his voice turning into a hardened almost annoyed tone. "The team has agreed it is time to send both of you on an assignment together. I expect you will make me proud."

He dismissed us and as I turned to leave Dr. Hill stopped me. "3467," I turned to face the man awaiting orders. "I wish for you to preform before you leave ." I followed yet another order.

We were given names mine, Evelyn and 4001's, Eli Young. At that time I had not known of Evelyn Blanchett and the story she told. Our task was to meet a vampire sheriff by the name of Eric Northman. He resided in the town of Shreveport, Louisiana, where he ran a vampire bar called Fangtasia. Dr. Hill believed a series of events would lead Northman into the Vampire Government. My task was to befriend the vampire and infiltrate the Government, obtaining classified information. However my first task was to meet a man named Sam Merlotte, an owner of a small town bar in Bontemps, Louisiana called Merlotte's. The reasons were only to gain information on this target and obtain a place for shelter.

* * *

Twenty-four hours after the meeting we were given an old red 1985 Chevy truck and were on our way to Bontemps. We dove in silence for the entire eighteen hours neither one of us feeling comfortable enough with one another to engage in conversation. 4001 stared out of the window or slept most of the time. I learned that he was a very patient child, not that I had any experience with children but he seemed to have himself under control. His bright blue eyes, like his father's, watched the horizon with indifference. Every so often curly blonde locks would fall into his face causing him to roughly shove them away with honey toned fingers. Many things about him reminded me of Dr. Hill such, as the color of his eyes and hair or his small nose. There were also a few features he had of mine like his skin tone and the delicate structure of his face. He had my almond shaped eyes yet mine are a soft green and my full lips. My hair was black and naturally curly also something he inherited for me. The way he held himself and the way he walked reminded me of myself, we both moved with confident soundless strides. That could have also been from the Agency but it was interesting to notice those traits. I continued to watch him out of curiosity, trying to become more familiar with a child I should have already known.

Once we reached Bontemps, I immediately started the first task. Merlotte's was a bar and grill located in the corner of the small town. The bar stood out amongst the thick summer brush, giving it an ominous feeling, almost as if the building itself was protecting some sort of ancient secret. The parking lot was not made of black top but purely dirt; I frowned looking down at the pair of purple pumps, I'd grown fond of. 20-Eli watched the expression cross my face with interest before swinging the door open and jumping to the ground without a sound. I sighed noticing my body had tensed from actually being noticed by him, and then swiftly followed his lead.

Inside of the bar was bustling with waitresses taking orders from customers they probably knew by name. I sniffed the air and coughed noticing the thick odor of tobacco and cheap liquor. The walls were made of fading red brick with dusty trophies and yellow framed pictures along its barrier. Eli stood beside me taking in each person most likely committing their faces to memory, something I was also doing. I noticed at that moment that he was small for his age resembling a five year old, his famine features were an addition to that factor.

A red haired waitress came over to us immediately bringing me to reality. She was a middle aged woman with deep red hair and a soft yet worried smile. Her frame was slender and toned, healthy for a woman her age in this century. She was a pretty woman, I guessed a mother by the way she watched Eli. Her face was open, like she would be completely honest with anyone, a trait I admired. In my time I hadn't come across very many honest beings.

"Would ya'll like a table or bar?" She asked in a soft southern drawl. I enjoyed the accent, which caused me to pause as I thought about it. She waited patiently but the air around us had grown awkward.

"A table would be better. I don't want my son around alcohol." I told her making sure to give that small bit of valuable information. She smiled in agreement before leading us to a booth by large windows in the front of the building. Eli sat across from me his legs barely touching the ground. I expected him to swing his legs but he never did. That put me on edge, he was out of character. I watched his face seeing his eyes, they appeared dull and more mature than the average child.

"My name is Arlene and I'll be you're waitress, what can I get ya'll?" She said in a rehearsed and bored manner. I laughed, choosing to be a more likeable person on this mission. Arlene gave me a quizzical expression wondering what was so humorous.

"I just love your accent!" I beamed with a show stopping smile on my face. The awkward atmosphere cleared as Arlene smiled back making me sigh inwardly, thanking my quick thinking.

"Where are ya'll from? I ain't never seen ya'll around here." I thought for a moment watching Eli stare at me with a knowing expression, something else out of character.

"We're from Chicago. It was time for a change so I decided to pack up and move somewhere-well like Bon Temps." Arlene leaned over the table closer to me with excitement in her stance.

"Well, why don't ya'll move here? I'm sure Sam will help ya'll out and I'd be more than happy to have someone _normal_ to work with!" She rambled then frowned at my wary expression. "Let me go get Sam, ya'll stay put." The small woman hurried off taking the excitement with her. This was easier than I thought.

I smiled at Eli's curious expression, something only someone trained in body language could have noticed. "You are not in character, 2001." His body tensed and he gave me a hardened look. I laughed correcting my error, "Are you feeling okay, Eli? You must have finally run out of energy." The smirk on my face made him roll his eyes.

"I haven't chosen a character yet." He whispered with remorse, pushing curly hair from his face. My hand instantly reached for his across the table, he stared at it with disapproval. He may have an Elite title but Eli was not on that level in our abilities. He couldn't block or send information waves relying solely on physical contact. The pain was also something he probably wished to avoid.

"I will block and take over fully." I hissed knowing the reason for his hesitation. Taking over the contact would inhibit his pain and add it to mine. Eli took my hand watching the messages sent while we spoke aloud as if there was a Mother/ Son moment happening. Inside our minds we were sifting through role types.

"We'll be happy here. " I said aloud ignoring the pain coursing through my entire being. "You will make a lot of friends and have a nice home." My voice cracked making it sound like tears were threatening to fall but in actuality our connection was becoming unbearable. Eli needed to choose quickly or I was going to force us apart.

After a few more minutes I had to break the connection. My hand went limp against the table and my head swayed slightly throbbing with pain. I was never going to take over again. Eli gave me a sheepish grin, I guessed he'd chosen a character. "Do not ask me to help you with anything else." I growled at the images of him swirling in front of me before they finally become a solid copy.

Moments later a tall Caucasian man stood next to our table with Arlene in tow. Her enthusiastic demeanor diminished from before. I wondered what happened between the two but the man before me stood stout. I glanced up at him with a warm smile on my face which he returned but it never met his blue eyes. Immediately I knew he was Sam Merlotte and Sam was hiding something.

"Evelyn Young," I stood and extended my hand bracing myself for the familiar jolt of torture. "It's nice to meet you. I assume you're Sam Merlotte?" He took my hand unleashing every single moment of his life. He was a shifter and he didn't like that aspect of his life in fact despised it. I pulled my hand from his grip and gave him another brilliant smile to hide my discomfort. It was becoming difficult to tolerate the pain. Supernaturals take more energy from us since they gave of a different essence and tended to have powerful emotions. Eli and others like us also gave off our own type of energy causing more pain to the reader.

"Sam Merlotte, um, why don't yall come to my office. Arlene, did you get their orders?" He turned to the woman while running pale fingers through chocolate colored hair. She jumped pulling out her notepad and smiling at me.

"What can I get you?" We didn't look at the menu once and honestly I wasn't hungry in the slightest. We could probably go a few days without food or sleep before it affected us. I looked to Eli deciding to order for him, the child was still growing. "Chicken fingers and grapes." I told her softly.

Eli bounced out of his seat squeaking, "And a strawberry shake!" My eyes met his a warm feeling swelled within me and he did something I didn't expect. Eli held my hand. Luckily I blocked in time but it felt… right to have his small hand in mine. "And a strawberry shake." I repeated in a softer voice giving Arlene my attention. With that she was off and we were following Sam into his office.

* * *

"Have a seat." He told me, something was different about his tone but I wasn't paying close enough attention to catch it. I sat down while Eli wandered around Sam's large office analyzing every bit of information that passed is eyelids. I watched Sam purse thin lips as he cleared the wooden desk before me. Taking the time to commit his person into memory I noted every aspect of his face that I could. At the moment his eyes were a deep blue in contrast to the lighter color earlier. He appeared to be in his thirties by the slight grey in his shaggy hair and facial stubble. Sam was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and a plaid button down shirt. He was a nice looking man and it surprised me that none of the local women had a claimed him. From what I'd seen there was a blonde woman, Sookie, who caught his eye but she didn't return any of his advances.

"Ms. Young," He was staring at me now and I shyly met his gaze, the man caught me staring. I framed embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Merlotte, I didn't mean to stare. I was admiring your…taste in fashion." I lied making it obvious too. He smiled and cleared his throat believing I was trying to cover my ogling.

"What brings you to this hole in the wall town?" He asked curiosity in his eyes. It was easy to see he didn't believe I actually wanted to move to here. I sighed to myself, I should have known this wouldn't be that easy. More background nonsense for me to remember.

"I-we," I sighed looking at Eli over my shoulder then down at the twiddling fingers in my lap. "We just needed to get away from everything." I paused to meet his face with a vulnerable expression, then returned my gaze back down before continuing. "I want L to have a real home, to be safe, and have the happiness he deserves. In Chicago, I couldn't give that to him." Somehow my words held more truth than intended.

"I understand it must be hard for a young single mother." Sam's face was truly sincere. "Have y'all found a place to stay yet?"

I shook my head letting my hair fall into my face trying to look as convincing as possible. "I have a little money for a motel but not much." Quickly snapping my head up I pulled the biggest pleading expression I could muster. "Please Mr. Merlotte! I need this job, I don't know what I'm gonna do." Tears swelled in my eyes.

Eli took this as a hint to intervene just as a few tears fell from my eyes, his concern quickly turned to anger. "Momma?" He asked in the sweetest tone then turned to Sam with fire in his eyes. "Why'd you make my Momma cry?" He yelled emotion pouring into each word. Right then I knew why he was ranked Elite, my child had the talent for acting. "My Dad already made her cry so you stop it! Or-or I'll beat you up, Mr. Merlotte!" Quickly putting my hands on both sides of L's face I gave him a kiss on the temple.

"Eli please, we don't speak to others like that." I pulled the child into my lap soothing his trembling body. I realized then he wasn't acting but actually defending me. I laughed placing another kiss in his hair. "I'm sorry he's incredibly protective."

Sam chuckled placing his elbow on the table before saying, "I see and honestly I would be too." I blushed not expecting him to be so blunt about his attractions.

"I'm more worried about him." I sighed gently squeezing Eli as I sensed his eyes burning holes through Sam's soul. It seems he also caught Sam's subtle flirt.

"...Alright well if you really need a job I'll hire you for janitorial work. I got enough waitresses for now. I also have a house up for rent but it's being renovated. You can probably move in maybe three or four weeks." I gave him a soft smile and took this as an opportunity to glimpse into his mind one last time.

"Thank you so much Mr. Merlotte, I-I'm looking forward to working with you!" I extend my hand and took one last look. His hand lingered a bit longer before pulling away and smiling at me, this time it reached his eyes.

"You can call me Sam." He said before standing.

"And you can call me Evelyn. Oh, gosh this is Eli." We stood together. I gently pushed Eli to Sam so they could shake hands. Eli was going to have to learn how to block or get used to the pain especially if we were going to be partners for a while. Eli took Sam's hand effectively masking the discomfort in his posture before turning to me with a faked shyness. Once his face was completely out of Sam's view I got a glare that put a smirk on my face.

* * *

_Help keep the world spinning and Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's another chapter! Don't forget to Read and Review! _

**A/N: I don't own True Blood.**

E.V.E.L.Y.N.

* * *

The old red truck came to a halt outside of a family owned motel named _Winston's, _it reminded me more of a bar's name than a motel but it wasn't my place voice that particular opinion. The place was located in a rural area halfway between Bon Temps and Shreveport. Its exterior was simple with faded red brick and rooms that jutted out on both sides of the single story building. Inside there was an elderly woman, possibly in her late sixties, smoking a cigarette between her red painted claws. She coughed heavily when we walked through the motel entrance. I smiled at her which she returned with a hot pinked grin of her own.

"Need a room, honey?" She asked scratching a spot on her grey head.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied then asked, "Do you have a room with two beds?" The last thing I wanted was to sleep in the same bed as Eli. The day was long and we were exhausted, there was no way we were comfortable enough with each other to sleep in the same bed.

"It cost a bit more. Is it just the two of yas?" She asked while coughing up her lungs, sending puffs of smoke into my face. My body flinched as I tried to hide my irritation.

"Yes, ma'am, I can pay the extra money." I nodded confirming that there was enough for the room. Eli would just have to deal with eating cheap foods until The Agency sent us money. The woman went to object when the door to the motel opened. A young man walked in with dark shades and sharp features. He watched us closely as he made his way to the counter. Eli stiffened beside me causing me to give him a curious glance. Then I felt what he must have sensed, the young man was a vampire. The air around him was still as if nature was warning us about the predator. It surprised me that Eli noticed the being first, especially from such a large distance.

"I need a room." He told the old woman ignoring us completely. My eyes shot to him in surprise, was he really that rude. I rolled my eyes looking at the old woman and clearing my throat.

"As I was saying; need a room with two beds." My voice was stern. The young vampire turned to me lowering his shades to get a better look at me. I stood proud not fazed by his piercing glare; I'd killed vamps triple his age. Well, I guess he was young from the main stream apparel.

"Little lady," He paused giving my body a once over, "I've never seen you around before." I ignored his attempt to gain my full attention. All I wanted was a bath and a bed all to myself, no a confrontation with anyone. Eli, however, peeked around me to glare at the vamp. This made him laugh then lean against the counter in a flirtatious manner, eyes lit with amusement and hunger. I huffed becoming frustrated, why wouldn't the old woman just give me my damn room with two beds?

"Ma'am?" I asked getting her attention back to me, "How much is the room?" The old woman looked from me to the young man and rested her eyes on Eli. A smirk graced her face after she took a particularly long drag from her cigarette.

"Where's his Father?" She asked evading the question and watching knowingly as I tensed. My composure was slipping, in just a few moments there would be clots of white hair all over the dirty linoleum floor.

"That doesn't really matter." I muttered reaching in my purse for my wallet ready to throw down a hundred and snatch a random room key.

"Hmm, we're busy tonight and don't have a room with two beds but you can take a suite no extra charge." She stopped with another cough before giving a devilish grin. My jaw clenched as I yanked out my wallet. The old woman lazily clicked her fingers over a dusty key board, smile never leaving her face. "Why isn't that strange?" She looked up to the young man who was still leaning on the counter. "There are only two rooms available and right next to each other at that!" We were the only people at the hotel and she knew it. All of the rooms were vacant but the woman didn't realize the man was a vampire so she tried to set us up. I didn't like my role anymore, people were starting to interfere.

"Fine, I'll take it." I snapped scribbling on the sing in sheet, then thrusting a fifty into the woman's hand. Grabbing Eli's arm I spun on my heel and marched out of the building, forgetting to grab the room key.

Moments later the young vampire rushed after me keeping his true nature hidden. If he really wanted he could have vanished and appeared in front of me. I wondered why he hadn't; it wasn't like vampires were becoming a fad.

"Hey, you forgot this!" He called as if out of breath. Once he reached us he held out the keys with a goofy grin. I took the keys careful not to make any skin contact and began walking again. He began walking behind me acting as if he was struggling to match the strides.

"So what's your name?" He asked in an awkward fashion we walked to the room. Eli gave me a quick glance then let go of my hand running a head. I could have choked him; the kid did that on purpose, enjoying my discomfort.

"Can you just leave me alone?" My eyes never met his as I quickened my pace, if that were even possible without running.

"Look, I just want to know your name, what can that hurt?" He laughed tightly. I was beginning to irritate him; it was easy to hear it in his voice.

"Evelyn." I told him in an agitated huff. "Is that all?" He flinched at my cold tone but I wasn't finished yet. What I did next was very reckless and something that was going to start trouble. "Or are you so intoxicated by my smell that you are going to try and follow me into my room. For heaven's sake I'm a hard working single mother and wish to stay that way. Go have your fun elsewhere." Finally reaching the door to our temporary home, I almost jumped with joy.

"You should watch what you say, human." The way he said the word held a heavy threat. I smirked taking a bold step closer to him staring into those cheap sunglasses. Eli ran back to us standing beside me with his fingers lacing with mine.

"I'm not afraid of you, little vampire." My voice held just as much of a threat. The young vampire went stiff, his body showing its true nature before he let a fang laced smile fall across his lips.

"I like you." His body withdrew from my space then he said, "Good night, Evelyn." I let out a breath I didn't know was being held. Eli looked up at me with an annoyed expression. I'd created another obstacle to our mission, that vampire was not going to stop his pursuit.

* * *

The inside of our motel room was simple and extremely small for a honeymoon suite. There was nothing romantic about the room what so ever. The bed had bright yellow floral sheets and it was positioned almost directly in front of the entrance. There wasn't a dresser in the room but a small cubby stood on the opposite end of the bed. A small television hung on the wall over the cubby. Further back stood a desk with a coffee maker on top and phone book. Across from the table was a small bathroom with its black and white checkered tile and matching stand up shower.

Eli stood in front of the television, annoyance still etched into his features. I watched him shift uneasily on the balls of his feet then stare up at me with fierce blue eyes. "Did you _have_ to make a mess? Now we're going to have another problem!" He didn't raise his voice but I could tell Eli wanted to. I suppressed a grin, who knew I'd be the one getting scolded.

"He isn't going to be a problem. The vampire is only a few years old I can tell by how he approached me." I said honestly. The young vampire was much more open, meaning he was from this century. Older vampires seem to have a formal aura. They are the type of people that feel as if you've meet them before or they have an unnatural amount of wisdom especially for someone who appears to be twenty years old.

"He will be listening to everything we do." Eli sighed, brows knit together in frustration.

"So, let him listen. There's nothing he can and I am not elite because of my looks." I turned from him with a huff. Was I seriously letting a five year old get me upset? A thought crossed my and I voiced it in a teasing tone, "If you're that concerned, I could terminate the creature."

The sharp expression on Eli's face made me laugh. His eyes darkened into anger and before I knew it he was in the bathroom slamming the door. I sighed heavily, disappointed in today's events. Plopping on the bed I reached for the remote control and turned it on, not paying any attention to the program but happy for the white noise.

Something in me had changed, I realized this as I listened to the shower water run. Usually whenever I worked with someone (which wasn't very often) I didn't communicate with them unless it was necessary. I was actually trying to understand Eli or at least make him comfortable around me, I was his mother after all. Weren't mother's supposed to have some kind of natural bond with their children? I shook the thought out of my mind. Yes, I was his mother but we weren't humans, our purpose was to only serve as protectors to the human race. We were their only hope if the vampires ever created an uprising. We were not created for anything other than taking orders from our creator. I wouldn't allow a foreign emotion to hinder my performance; this was a mission not an opportunity to rekindle severed bonds. Even if we never had any to begin with.

Fifteen minutes passed when Eli came out of the bathroom. My eyes watched him pad across the floor, leaving wet prints behind him. Eli stood beside wrapped in a white towel, staring at me darkly. I rolled my eyes guessing it was privacy he wanted. A smirk crossed my lips, what did a five year old have to hide. It wasn't like we had never bathed together; in fact everyone had seen one another naked at some point in time. In fact the bathing facilities were coed, which only added to my amusement.

"You're acting has improved." I told him ignoring his heated expression and need for solitude. He was going to have to get used to me being around so might as well start now. "I remember when you started training," I laughed imagining his little face scrunched up in frustration. "You couldn't keep a single expression hidden. We read you like a book!"

"I'm sorry we can't all be as perfect as you, Mother." The ice in his voice immediately caught my attention.

"I'm not perfect." I told him firmly, "If anything I get even more pressure than you or any other assassin." He didn't know what I had been forced to do. How many innocent lives had I taken, just because of an order? How many times had I given my body to someone who never truly appreciated it? He would never know.

"Hmph, in Dr. Hill's eyes, there is no one better than you." He mumbled with hatred. I knew then why he resented me so much. Eli was defiantly a child, he didn't realize they way Dr. Hill praised me was for lusty reasons. I was recognized because of Hill's obsession with me, only after I became elite did I have to truly work at our shared talent. It wasn't an easy task either every situation I faced could have killed me in those days. Elite training is excessive.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand." I turned away from him, no longer interested in the discussion.

"Why don't you explain then?" He challenged, "Mothers are their children's teachers' right? I should be striving to be more like you." His lip twitched at my discomfort. If he had known how badly that comment hurt, I wondered if there would have been regret.

"2001, as a superior I restrict you from discussing this subject any further." I turned to face him my face void of all emotions. "Is that understood?"

"Ma'am." Those were the last words he said for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next morning we prepared for the work day in silence. I could tell Eli was still upset about the night before but he wasn't old enough to hear of his conception and I wasn't ready to tell him.

We reached the restaurant around three that evening. It wasn't opening until five for the dinner crowd and it was our job to make sure it was ready for the evening staff. Waiting for us was a young blonde woman, she held a bright gap toothed smile and had a habit of cocking her head to the side as if she was confused.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, welcome to Bontemps. Sam wanted me to help ya'll fit in around here." She said in a loud southern accent. Her brown eyes studied us with a hidden expression. It seemed like she was looking for something but I had no idea what it was. Something about her didn't feel right, yes, she seemed nice and harmless even pleasant but I didn't trust her.

"You must be Eli, it's nice to meet ya!" She bent down to Eli's level and extended her hand, his eyes flew up to my face waiting for the okay. I hadn't seen her past and I didn't want him to feel the pain she might unleash. I pretended to soothe him by ruffling his blonde curls, sending him the image of a shy little girl. He hid behind me rubbing his face in my lower back, playing the part perfectly.

"He's shy around new people." I told her with a soft smile on my lips. Sookie straighten and shook hands with me releasing all her memories. The pain that flitted though me was harsh but nothing I couldn't handle. Sookie had an interesting past and she wasn't completely human. I had met a few of the Fae, the appeared to be beautiful but were often rather nasty creatures. The Agency had no interest in them so neither did I.

That expression from earlier was on Sookie's face but this time it was more open. I could tell she was about to voice her concerns. "This may sound weird but what are you?" My heart was racing then, the other Fae couldn't sense that we were different, how could she.

"W-What do you mean? I'm just a woman trying to get by in life, same as you." I tried hoping she would dismiss all of her suspicions.

"I can't ya'll. It's like ya'll ain't thinkin' or something." She whispered as if it weren't only us.

"What are you implying?" I needed for her to say it. I'd seen her memories so it was evident that she was a telepath. All her life the poor woman had been plagued with other people's thoughts. Eli and I knew how she felt but it was a blessing that we didn't have to constantly hear them.

"I'm a telepath but I can't read vampires and apparently you. Do you have any powers?" The question hung in the air. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation. While hesitating I felt this pressure on my skull as if something was pressing on it. I began to hear Sookie's thoughts intrude into my min bouncing through my skull as if they were trying to escape. In an instant the pressure intensified it was unlike any pain I had ever experienced, I felt like my head was being crushed. The pain brought me to my knees and a wail escaped from my lips. I needed for her to stop; I need the silence to escape the intrusion.

"Stop it! Please stop, Sookie!" I begged. As quickly as it came, the pain lifted and Sookie stared at me in horror. Once realization set in, the young woman went to help me up but was stopped by Eli.

"Don't touch her, it only makes it worse!" His words fell on deaf ears as she rushed to my side, her hand clasping my shoulders trying to bring comfort but failing. "I'm so sorry! What happened? Are you alright?" Another wave of pain took over my body causing me to tremble. I wasn't prepared for another onslaught of memories.

"Just get away from me, please!" I began to straighten up brushing her hands away roughly. If there was any chance of us being "friends" I shot down that option. We were going to avoid this woman, she was a danger to us.

"We need to talk about this, what are y'all?" Sookie pressed thinning my patience. All I wanted to do was get away from her. I found out she was telepathic nothing else was of concern. Though I was afraid of her, afraid of what she could do to my kind if she truly wished.

"We don't need to discuss anything," My voice was laced with venom. "Ms. Stackhouse, you may not mind blurting out all of your personal business but I do. I have worked to damned hard trying to protect my family to let some nosey small town ditz ruin our lives." Sookie's head cocked into a defensive position. "I'm not trying to be harsh but please forget tonight's events for the safety of my child." Her expression was solemn, she understood why I needed to keep this hidden.

"Okay, I know you don't want Eli being treated any differently. If you ever wanna talk, let me know." She didn't need to worry about that it was never going to happen.

"So, where's the supply closet?" I changed the subject in a tone that automatically ended any thoughts of the previous discussion. We actually had work to do and Sam needed to be impressed for my plan to work. I needed information about Fangtasia and any vampires in the area. Hopefully with that we could befriend one of them and continue up the totem pole. I had thought about the young male at the motel but it was too risky. I needed someone who didn't see me as prey, a vampire like him was too difficult to manipulate. He would always be suspicious or question my every action especially if I submit to his affections to soon.

Sookie and I cleaned in separate rooms once she showed me what needed to be done. While we cleaned, Eli explored the building working on his own assignment. Later on, I decided I would ask him if it pertained, Sam Merlotte.

* * *

Sam entered the bar just as I had put away the cleaning supplies. "Wow," He exclaimed, "I've never seen the place sparkle like this." He glanced at his watch then met my face with a shocked expression. "You did all this a hour!?" I shrugged, it wasn't hard work I'd definitely cleaned up worse messes.

"Well, I guess you could help, waitress or cook if you don't mind?" I smiled at that, it seemed like the appropriate response. He turned to go to his office after giving Eli a pat on the head.

"Sam," I called catching up to him in quick strides, "If it gets busy tonight could Eli stay in your office?" Sam was hesitant but agreed. If the kid's assignment was on Sam, I'd at least help him get started.

Around six other workers started to come in, first was Arlene, the waitress I'd already met. She seemed rather happy to see me, or maybe she was just in a good mood. After her a young woman named Amy came in. She was the average 22 year old tree hugging girl. She had long brunette hair that was pushed back with a colorful scarf. Her large brown eyes showed her age and that she was currently high of off some drug.

Dawn and Lafayette arrived at the same time both bickering at one another with various curses. Dawn wasn't the type of woman that I'd associate with but I always seemed to play a part similar to hers. She had fiery red hair and flawless make on her face. She didn't give me a single glance but made sure to give all of her male customers her full attention. Lafayette intrigued me; in all of my travels I had never met a man like him. It was obvious that his sexual preference was those of the same sex, which was fine with me and none of my business. He was a tall muscular African American man, with dark skin and masculine features. He wore make up or a brightly colored scarf with to add style to the boring green and white uniform. I later met Tara, his cousin, her attitude wasn't pleasant but I enjoyed her company. Tara was a small woman with black shoulder length braided hair. She had dark skin and very soft features but that. Out of everyone I'd met so far she seemed to be the most intelligent in the small town, but her mouth ruined that feature one to many times.

As the night went on more customers stopped in giving us a long rush. One in particular local caught my attention. He was a middle age Caucasian man with dark hair and hard features. The man strode into the bar, taking a seat in the far corner. I watched Sookie bounce to and from his table with a wide grin. Replaying her memories in my mind I knew exactly who and what he was. Bill Compton was Sookie's vampire boyfriend. Even from a distance I didn't trust him, his smile rubbed me raw and he watched Sookie much too closely.

"My dogs are barkin'. Sam, when do I get my break? I need to check on my kids!" Arlene hollered as she walked into the kitchen where I had been chatting with the strange cook, Terry. He didn't seem like a bad guy, he had greying brown hair and soft masculine features. Terry was a rather attractive man with his strong build and fatherly aura. I saw his past and the poor man had many troubles. He believed he was cursed when serving time in the military, I didn't necessarily believe that assumption but the memory was slowly persuading the more I thought about it.

"After the rush is over you ca-"Sam started but Arlene talked over him.

"Aw, Sam come on! Sookie has been out there caterin' to one table. And we all know your only lettin' her do that so she will see how nice you are and fall for you." She said in a quick huff then added, "While y'all are flirtin' I'm needin' to call my kids!" I faced the two overhearing the conversation. "You take a break Arlene, I'll take your tables." I shrugged it was really no problem. She was obviously worried about her children and she was being to become someone I enjoyed being around.

"Are you sure?" Arlene was followed by Sam's, "I don't think so."

"Really it's fine." I smiled again because it seemed to reassure them. Sam argued a bit further before giving up an letting me take her tables. By the end of her break everyone stood by impressed, well everyone one except for Tara and Dawn.

"How on Earth is she carrying all those trays?" Amy whispered to Sam as they watched me distribute five different tables their food in one trip. "Aren't you tired?" Amy asked when I walked to the bar making a tonic for someone.

"No, should I be?" I asked honestly making her laugh.

"Um yeah! You've been here for like 9 hours!" I blinked not seeing her point. This work was easy and even though I wouldn't have admitted, it was also kind of entertaining.

* * *

The bar closed around 2am. All of the staff cleaned for the morning crew. Eli had fallen asleep in Sam's office chair. There were documents spread out on the table that Sam must have forgotten to put away. Sam stood in the doorway watching as I picked Eli up kissing his forehead. That again was impulsive as if my peck could somehow give him safe dreams or something.

"Thank you for your hard work. You've impressed us all." Sam smiled as we walked through the empty restaurant. Eli tightened his arms around my neck in his sleep.

Sam walked us out to the parking lot and smiled as I reached the old red truck. From the moment I stepped outside it felt like someone was watching. Sam sniffed the air then sneezed almost causing me to drop Eli from being startled. He apologized softly then opened the door which groaned in protest. I slowly placed Eli in the seat praying that he wouldn't wake up. The child hadn't had proper sleep in a few days, he needed to catch up.

I walked over to the driver's side going the long way around so I could try to find the eyes that were watching. Sam followed behind me the entire time with a forced smile on his lips. I wondered if he knew who was watching.

"Well, Goodnight, Sam." I said before opening the door and climbing in. Before I could shut the door Sam cleared his voice and said, "The renovation isn't going to take as long as I thought." I waited for him to continue but when he didn't I asked, "When is it going to be done?"

"I'm thinking in a few weeks. When you come in tomorrow I'll have more information for you." Why would he tell me something that could have waited especially if he wasn't even certain? He must have been stalling.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Sam." I nodded smiling, it was forced but I was smiling.

"Goodnight, Evelyn and be safe." He waved as we pulled off.

* * *

_Hope someone liked it! :)_


End file.
